Eye For An Eye : Oeil Pour Oeil
by Pallas-via-Caesar
Summary: [OS Trad de la fic de Weatherwax]La revanche de Neville pour le destin de ses parents... ¤Attention! Ce n'est pas pour le petits enfants¤


**_Titre :_** Œil Pour Œil

**_Traductrice_****_ :_** Pallas-via-Caesar (author id : 463055)

**_Titre original :_** Eye For An Eye (story id :1643629)

**_Auteur :_** Weatherwax (author id : 325080)

**_Rating :_** L'auteur l'a mis en PG, mais personnellement, je préfère le mettre en R

**_Note de Pallas_**, humble traductrice : pas vraiment humble mais ça fait pas de mal, non? Hum. J'incruste cette pitite note pour vous dire que si vous êtes amateurs et amatrices de sang, vous allez être servis. Pour tout dire, j'ai quand même été assez horrifiée la première fois que j'ai lu cette fic. Car il s'agit d'une scène de torture assez imagée, la scène finale étant assez gore, avec un mort (une en fait) à l'arrivée. Et c'est d'autant plus répugnant quand le bourreau est un gamin (15-16 ans je pense, donc adolescent, mais bon…) petit et joufflu, tout à fait innocent en apparence, mais pourtant dévoré d'une haine vengeresse et mortelle. Ou quand le gentil devient le méchant… Brrr… gare aux cauchemars, les enfants…

Toujours là? Vous êtes coriaces… ou alors vraiment amateurs du genre. Bon ben, puisque vous y tenez tant… allez-y, ça commence maintenant…

Dernière petite note : Weatherwax, l'auteur, m'a spécifié que cette fic était faite pour choquer et non pour horrifier. Je ne suis pas du même avis mais je tenais à vous en faire part.

¤¤¤¤¤

'Crucio.'

La Salle de la Demande fut une fois de plus emplie de cris, stridents et torturés, se répercutant sur les murs et le plafond. Ils semblaient continus, comme si la personne dont ils étaient issus n'avait pas le temps de prendre son souffle, pas le temps de même y penser. L'atmosphère était toute épaissie de ce bruit, lourde et plombée de hurlements à vous glacer le sang et qui semblaient ne jamais devoir s'arrêter. Jusqu'à ce que Neville Londubat agite négligemment sa baguette et lève le sortilège, laissant sa victime, Bellatrix LeStrange, haleter, pantelante et suante, solidement enchaînée au mur.

'N'était-ce point plaisant ?' dit Neville, presque badin, alors qu'il se rasseyait dans son fauteuil, détaillant la silhouette émaciée qui se tenait mollement devant lui. Il fit tranquillement jouer ses doigts courts et boudinés sur le bras du fauteuil, laissant un long et lent soupir s'échapper de ses narines, pendant que Bellatrix se tenait effondrée et avachie, soutenue uniquement par les menottes qui maintenaient fermement ses mains et ses pieds en place. Il n'avait rien laissé au hasard Neville ne connaissait que trop bien la puissance de Bellatrix et n'allait pas lui donner la moindre chance de s'échapper, pas après ce qu'elle avait fait.

Il avait passé des semaines à se préparer, recherchant et jetant des sortilèges qui rendraient les fers indestructibles, et il avait parfait son aptitude à créer des Portoloins, ce qui était en premier lieu la manière dont il avait amenée Bellatrix à Poudlard. Il savait devoir être en absolue clandestinité pour ses plans, car s'il venait à se savoir qu'il avait amené une Mangemorte en fuite à Poudlard ce serait la panique. De plus il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre s'en mêle il voulait que ce moment soit à lui, et à personne d'autre. Il n'était pas stupide cependant il savait qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que Dumbledore fut au courant de ce qu'il était en train de faire mais, pour autant, le Directeur ne lui avait rien dit, ne lui avait pas non plus montré d'une quelconque manière qu'il sût. Peut-être savait-il et laissait-il faire, quoi qu'il en fût Neville était reconnaissant de ne pas être dérangé, il ne pensait pas pouvoir expliquer la situation s'il était pris à torturer une suivante de Voldemort dans l'enceinte même du château.

La Salle de la Demande avait été aménagée selon les souhaits de Neville sans qu'il ait à lever le petit doigt, tout était disposé exactement comme il le désirait à la seconde même où lui et Bellatrix y avaient pénétré, quoiqu'elle ait été dans un état d'inconscience. Par différentes voies Neville était parvenu à apprendre où se trouvaient les Mangemorts encore en cavale et avait passé son temps libre des week-ends à suivre Bellatrix et se familiariser avec ses petites habitudes. Il n'avait pas toujours été évident de quitter l'enceinte de Poudlard, mais il s'était amélioré sur le sortilège de Portus, nécessaire pour créer les Portoloins dont il avait besoin pour se déplacer. Il variait donc les moyens de transport afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, passant des Portoloins au Réseau de Cheminette et ainsi de suite. Son planning méticuleux lui assurait que rien n'irait de travers, c'était beaucoup trop important pour que Neville laisse la moindre inattention mettre tout par terre, car tout devait être parfait.

La sombre Salle de la Demande avait été convertie en un cachot de pierre, bien peu différent de la salle de cours de Rogue, mais au lieu des rangées de tables et de chaudrons il n'y avait qu'un petit brasero crépitant dans un coin, le fauteuil présentement occupé par Neville et un grand chevalet circulaire en bois auquel Bellatrix était enchaînée. Le tout avait un aspect parfaitement moyenâgeux et avait été pensé spécifiquement pour que la pauvre malheureuse qui y était attachée ne puisse trouver une position commode pour se tenir debout, un autre aspect des recherches intensives de Neville. Il avait été heureusement surpris de découvrir autant de livres sur les méthodes et les instruments de torture médiévaux dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard et, pendant un temps, il y avait été vu plongé dans les livres, presque autant que Hermione Granger.

Neville se leva lentement de son fauteuil, le silence de la pièce seulement troublé par le doux crépitement du brasero et la respiration difficile de Bellatrix. Il s'approcha du chevalet avec des mouvements délibérément lents, anticipant ce qui allait suivre avec un plaisir dissimulé. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas devant elle, frottant ses mains l'une sur l'autre, comme s'il l'accueillait au restaurant.

'Je ne sais pas pour vous,' dit-il avec une douceur feinte, 'mais moi j'ai tout mon temps.'

'Sois maudit !' cracha Bellatrix, entrechoquant ses chaînes bruyamment dans une vaine tentative de se libérer. 'Le Seigneur des Ténèbres te tuera pour une telle insolence.'

'Oh je ne crois pas,' sourit Neville. 'Il ne semblait pas très content de vous aux dernières nouvelles.'

'Je suis fidèle au Seigneur Noir,' siffla Bellatrix furieusement, dardant farouchement ses yeux caves sur Neville. 'Les services je Lui ai rendus ne peuvent que l'apaiser.' Le mince sourire du visage de Neville se fana et fut remplacé par un calme froid et haineux. Ses joues rondes frémirent de rage contenue.

'Des services, oui,' dit-il calmement, presque pour lui-même. 'Vous voulez dire comme torturer mes parents jusqu'à ce qu'ils en perdent la raison ?' Comme si elle avait oublié où elle était, Bellatrix laissa échapper un rire fort et grinçant, sa bouche se tordant en une grimace grotesque et vicieuse.

'Tes parents étaient des fous faibles d'esprit,' hurla-t-elle, 'ils étaient incapables de voir que le pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres était trop grand pour l'affronter. Ils ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient.' Il y eut un silence des plus brefs, pendant lequel ses mots résonnèrent dans l'air, malveillants et plein de dépit. Les yeux de Neville s'écarquillèrent alors que la haine et le dégoût bouillonnaient en lui, et en quelques secondes il avait pointé sa baguette droit sur le cœur de Bellatrix.

'Crucio !' mugit-il, faisant s'entrechoquer violemment les chaînes, Bellatrix se tordant rigidement, la douleur courant à travers tout son corps. Ses cris emplirent une fois encore l'air et Neville ferma les yeux, paraissant serein, comme s'il écoutait le plus doux des concertos. Il laissa les cris suppliciés se poursuivre pendant encore un moment, les buvant comme s'ils étaient du jus de citrouille, son agonie le nourrissant, s'écoulant en lui comme une musique. D'un mouvement de baguette le sortilège fut levé et les cris moururent, remplacés à nouveau par une respiration rauque, laissant la pièce résonner d'échos. Neville semblait avoir regagné son sang-froid, comme si punir Bellatrix était pour lui un élixir. Son visage était redevenu celui de l'hôte chaleureux, mais il était désormais clair que ce n'était qu'un masque, un écran de fumée cachant la vive aversion qu'il ressentait à l'égard de sa captive. Il rempocha sa baguette et fixa Bellatrix d'un air doux.

'Et maintenant,' dit-il calmement. 'Ce n'est pas mieux ?' La respiration de Bellatrix se fit plus profonde et lourde, comme si elle essayait de rassembler ses forces pour parler. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois mais aucun son n'en sortit. Neville se pencha légèrement, théâtralement, pour mieux l'entendre. 'Oui ?' dit-il. Bellatrix le dévisagea à travers les mèches de ses longs cheveux noirs qui pendaient lâchement devant son visage, sa bouche béant quelque peu sa poitrine oppressée.

'Fais de moi ce que tu veux,' haleta-t-elle d'une voix rauque, 'Je sais que ton heure viendra. Tu es un Londubat, ta famille entière est misérable.' Une fois encore la pièce fut emplie d'un silence lourd d'attente, seulement ponctué par les bruits de la respiration oppressée de Bellatrix. Le visage de Neville ne pâlit pas d'un pouce il fit simplement un mince sourire et se dirigea vers l'angle de la pièce. Il attisa les braises rougeoyantes du brasero avec un tisonnier métallique suspendu au mur voisin, provoquant l'apparition de flammèches blanches au milieu de ce rouge. La lumière ainsi provoquée illumina son visage rond et joufflu, où nulle expression n'était visible. Sa tranquillité languide démentait les sentiments de rage profondément enfouis en lui, sans parler de l'indicible haine qu'il éprouvait envers Bellatrix. Il abominait depuis tellement longtemps les personnes qui avaient torturé ses parents que maintenant qu'il en avait une à sa merci, sa haine était telle qu'elle ne pouvait s'exprimer en une seule fois. Il tisonna oisivement les charbons ardents du brasero jusqu'à ce que l'extrémité de l'instrument soit chauffée à blanc. Manipulant lentement le tisonnier dans ses mains il retourna au chevalet et se tint tranquillement devant Bellatrix. Ses yeux fixèrent le bout chauffé à blanc du tisonnier et se portèrent brièvement sur Neville, qui lui adressa un autre mince sourire.

'Je devine que la magie ne suffira pas pour que je parvienne à mes fins, dit Neville, regardant fixement la pointe du tisonnier. 'Je me suis dit qu'une technique plus…  manuelle donnerait de meilleurs résultats.' Il abaissa le tison avec une douloureuse lenteur vers une partie exposée des chairs de Bellatrix, son regard affolé sautant du tisonnier au visage de Neville. Elle commençait à en sentir la chaleur comme Neville l'approchait toujours plus près et en un instant d'une horrible réalisation et l'agonie de la cautérisation le contact eut lieu. Son visage à elle se tordit en un cri, provenant du plus profond d'elle-même. Le tisonnier faisait fondre la peau, brûlant et cautérisant la chair pale.

'C'est ça,' dit Neville lentement, presque comme s'il était en train de consoler un enfant en pleurs. 'Laissez-vous aller.' Les hurlements qu'elle poussait emplissaient ses oreilles d'une délicieuse mélodie qu'il avait attendu d'entendre depuis des années, alors que la douleur ardente perçait en Bellatrix, la faisant se débattre et se lamenter dans des rets d'une horrible agonie. Peu importait à quel point cela était mal Neville ne pouvait tout simplement pas la plaindre, elle était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas de parents. Fort heureusement, ils étaient vivants, mais ce qu'elle leur avait fait était considéré par beaucoup comme un destin pire que la mort. Que la folie ou la mort soit le résultat de la torture qu'il lui infligeait il s'en moquait, ce qui importait était que Bellatrix LeStrange devait souffrir elle devait être faite pour ressentir la douleur.

Une chose à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu d'elle était qu'elle s'évanouisse, mais c'est pourtant ce qui arriva, la douleur ayant été trop forte, elle avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Il détacha le tisonnier de sa peau, laissant une épouvantable marque de brûlure, noire et craquelée, contrastant crûment avec sa pale peau blanche. Neville retourna auprès du brasero et remit en place le tisonnier sur son crochet, se retournant pour voir le visage silencieux de Bellatrix, qui était agité de légers tics malgré son état comateux. Il se passa une main sur le menton, pensif. Et alors un rictus satisfait étira son visage, il savait quoi faire.

Quand Bellatrix revint à elle, elle était toujours attachée au chevalet mais il y avait quelque chose de différent, quelque chose faisait que ce n'était pas pareil. Comme sa vue accommodait à nouveau elle remarqua que ses cheveux pendaient d'un angle inhabituel, droit devant elle pour être plus précise. A travers les mèches de ses cheveux noirs oscillant légèrement elle vit quelque chose qui ressemblait à une baignoire et c'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était maintenant suspendue au plafond. Elle donna une secousse de la tête alentour pour voir si elle pouvait discerner autre chose, mais le manque de lumière et les cheveux devant son visage l'en empêchait. Son épaule la lançait de la douleur infligée par le tisonnier mais maintenant il y avait une nouvelle douleur, un mal sourd juste au-dessus de son sein gauche. Alors qu'elle tentait de bouger, un gai fredonnement se fit entendre de quelque part en dessous. Le sommet du crâne de Neville vint en vue et s'arrêta près de la baignoire. Mains croisées dans le dos il leva les yeux et salua Bellatrix en souriant, mais il s'agissait là d'un sourire différent c'était un sourire entendu et malveillant, loin du sourire faux qu'il avait arboré auparavant.

'Enfin,' dit-il en la fixant, 'je pensais que vous ne vous réveilleriez jamais.'

'Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?' grogna Bellatrix, essayant en vain de dégager ses yeux de ses cheveux.

'Eh bien, je dois admettre que j'ai été quelque peu déçu quand vous vous êtes évanouie, je pensais que les Mangemorts étaient censés être coriaces. Mais cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant, cela m'a donné le temps de réfléchir à quelque chose de nouveau pour vos ultimes instants.'

'Donc tu as l'intention de me tuer maintenant, c'est ça ?' se moqua Bellatrix.

'Bien entendu,' opina Neville. 'C'est ce qui était prévu tout du long, je voulais seulement que vous souffriez avant.'

'Tu n'en est pas capable,' dit-elle moqueuse. 'Tes inutiles parents n'ont pas pu m'arrêter, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que leur tout aussi inutile fils a de meilleures chances ?' Le sourire de Neville vacilla un instant mais revint rapidement. Il la regarda avec de la pure haine dans les yeux, son sourire s'apparentant désormais à celui d'un serpent avant qu'il ne passe à l'attaque.

'J'espérais bien que vous diriez quelque chose de ce genre,' dit Neville, glacial. 'Cela rend ce qui va se passer ensuite du plus plaisant.'

'Que veux-tu dire ?' demanda Bellatrix, ses mots débordants d'arrogance.

'Baisse les yeux,' dit Neville. Abaissant la tête, Bellatrix pu voir son corps attaché au chevalet mais quelque chose était nouveau. Elle repéra la source de la douleur dans sa poitrine il s'agissait d'un mince tube doré dépassant de ses vêtements, et avec un bouchon de liège au bout.

'Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?' siffla-t-elle.

'Votre mort,' dit Neville. 'Ça peut paraître un peu trop mais au moins ça durera un moment, et je n'allais pas vous tuer juste comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?'

'Tu n'est qu'un petit crétin pleurnichard,' cria Bellatrix. 'Le Seigneur des Ténèbres entendra parler de ça, la revanche m'est sûrement déjà acquise !' Neville se contenta de sourire et sortit sa baguette de ses robes. D'un léger mouvement le bouchon disparut de l'extrémité du tube doré et un jet écarlate tomba dans la baignoire. Avec une réalisation maladive Bellatrix su que le tube avait été inséré dans son cœur, et que l'écoulement rouge et continu ainsi que le sentiment d'engloutissement et désagréable confirma ses soupçons. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et hurla, comme si quelqu'un eut pu l'entendre, mais bien sûr personne ne le pouvait. Neville approcha alors simplement son fauteuil et regarda.

'C'est pour vous, Papa, Maman.'

The End – La Fin

¤¤¤¤¤

Note de Pallas, le retour : Flippant, non ? Je vous avais bien prévenus.

Aller, on respire, caaaalmement.

Ça va mieux? Alors passons à quelque chose de plus… prosaïque. La traduction. J'ai essayé de ne pas faire quelque chose de trop littéral. S'il y en a que ça intéresse, je vais vous faire part des petites difficultés que j'ai rencontrées.

J'ai donc fait de mon mieux, et je ne pense pas être trop mauvaise en anglais. J'ai fait une ou deux petites adaptations, comme le chevalet. A l'origine, c'était un panneau circulaire en bois (_wooden__ circular panel_). Pas très effrayant, je trouve. Alors j'ai fouiné dans ma petite tête et à la bibliothèque (effarant le nombre de bouquins qu'il y a sur la torture au moyen-âge, lol) et pour moi ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus était le chevalet de torture (qui peut se transformer en chevalet de peinture si on veut, c'est juste une question de goût… je plaisante bien sûr, mdr).

La Salle de la Demande : là ce n'est pas une adaptation. C'est juste que je n'ai appris de quoi il s'agissait qu'en lisant d'autres fics (le tome 5 de JKR n'est pas arrivé à la maison), mais c'est pas grave. Une précision qui m'aiderait bien : on y entre par une porte ou on y apparaît ? Parce que Weatherwax a mis 'appeared' et comme on ne peut pas transplaner dans Poudlard (to apparate) je me pose des questions. Je sais, le mieux serait que je lise ce fichu JKR5…

Autre problème de traduction non résolu. Le sortilège de 'Portus', pour créer un Portoloin, a-t-il un équivalent en français ou bien s'agit-il du même ?

Un grand classique des problèmes de traduction anglais/français : tutoiement ou vouvoiement? That is the question. Et là je me lance dans un délire analystique (merci weurd, je sais qu'il n'existe pas ce mot) sur le pourquoi le tu ou le vous. Donc, comme je n'ai pas vraiment fait d'études sur le sujet, ce ne sont que des réflexions personnelles, et je risque bien d'écrire des conneries. Je vous demande donc votre indulgence, et si vous avez des éclaircissements à me donner, je suis preneuse.

Pour Bellatrix, je ne me suis pas posée trop de questions. Toute son arrogance, et son statut d'adulte (au moins l'âge de la mère de Neville je pense), font qu'elle ne peut se sentir qu'en supériorité face au garçon, même au plus mauvais de la situation. Donc, sans conteste, elle tutoie Neville.

Par contre Neville, c'est une autre histoire. Pour le vouvoiement, on peut retenir un possible sentiment d'infériorité par rapport à une adulte, puissante sorcière de surcroît. Ça pourrait aussi créer une marque de distanciation, pour que Neville s'écarte volontairement de sa victime et ne puisse pas risquer de se rétracter avant la fin (j'y crois pas trop au vu de la haine qu'il avait pour elle mais bon, c'est quand même une hypothèse à retenir). Ça peut aussi être une marque de supériorité, pour bien marquer que lui, Neville, petit garçon grassouillet, mène la danse (drôle de danse me direz-vous…). Ou une revendication d'égalité, du genre 'je suis aussi fort que toi', 'je peux te faire souffrir comme tu as fait souffrir mes parents', etc… Pour le tutoiement, on peut reprendre cette même hypothèse de mise à égalité de statut. On peut également prendre le tutoiement pour de la supériorité, du mépris. Là je me relis, et je me retrouve comme une idiote car les arguments sont valables pour les deux partis. Le résultat, vous l'avez lu vous-mêmes.

Un dernier détail bien cruel et sadique et tout ce que vous voulez. Quand Neville enlève le tison de la peau de notre endormie, l'auteur a mis 'removed' (enleva). Moi j'ai préféré mettre 'détacha' parce qu'en fait, un fer chaud sur de la peau, c'est forcément collé. Au bout de ma pensée ? Y reste de la viande sur le tison… erk.

Mais qu'est-ce que je suis bavarde… Une page de blabla. J'espère au moins que ça vous a intéressé… Oui? Non? Dites-le moi, je serais ravie de vous lire tout autant que de vous écrire.

Pallas vous dit

A

(parce que sinon elle va blablater plus longuement que la fic proprement dite)

17-05-2004


End file.
